


Arisa Sends a Nude

by DiasPenguin



Series: Kinky KasuAri Adult AU [3]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Futanari, sending nudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: While Arisa is at work Kasumi sends her a request.





	Arisa Sends a Nude

**Kasumi:**  How are you doing? <3<3<3<3

 **Arisa:**  Not much. Store's empty atm

 **Kasumi:**  Not doing anything?

 **Arisa:**  No

 **Kasumi:**  Send me a nude?

Arisa nearly dropped her phone when she received the text. What on Earth was that girl thinking? Arisa was at work with her grandmother! How would she even take a nude?

She could take a short break.

No! Ariaa was not going to send her girlfriend a nude. She was shocked Kasumi would even suggest it. Arisa had never taken a nude in her life! Kasumi was so getting ignored when she got home, no matter what. 

Although Arisa could try it once.

Not for Kasumi though, and definitely not while working. That sort of thing is done in the middle of the night by girls much flirtier than her.

The store was empty though. It’s not like anyone was coming. 

Thoughts mangled, Arisa found herself walking to the bathroom. Arisa would just try it once. She didn't really care for this sort of thing, but experimenting is generally a good thing to do. She would delete the images right after, not even Kasumi could see them.

In the bathroom, Arisa took off her shirt and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look bad, but there were definitely bodies better than hers. Her large breasts were definitely her good points. Arisa was short and pudgy, and her natural scowl felt rather unsexy. If she wanted to take nudes, Arisa really needed to get into tennis or something to help her body shape.

The shame of what she was doing overtook her, and Arisa found herself constantly glancing at the door hoping her grandmother didn't for some reason need the bathroom in the store front.

Swiftly, Arisa took off her bra and took a picture of her topless upper half. She then reassembled her clothes and bolted out the door.

The picture wasn't bad. She could take a better one if she spent more time on it, but there was no way Arisa was doing that. Kasumi would definitely be happy to receive it.

On a whim, Arisa sent it to her girlfriend. She then put her head down, trying not to think about what she had done.

* * *

 

If Arisa was a better person, she would have stop texting her girlfriend until she was done working at the shop. However, Arisa knew Kasumi had sent a text, and the curiosity at what Kasumi had said was eating at her.

Arisa slowly worked up the courage to look at her phone only 10 minutes later.

 **Kasumi:**  Arisa <3<3<3<3

 **Kasumi:**  You look amazing! Hehe

 **Kasumi:**  I can't believe you actually did it. I thought Arisa wouldn't be into sending nudes

"Idiot, whose fault is it that I'm doing this anyways." Arisa muttered.

Still Kasumi liked the photo, and that was all that mattered. She better not share it, Arisa would just about die if anyone else saw the picture.

Kasumi was the only one allowed the privilege. She must be having fun, working her job at a live house while sneaking glances at her girlfriend's bare chest.

Arisa pressed her lips together. She had an idea, and she hated herself for it.

 **Arisa:**  Can you send one too?

Arisa couldn't believe her own shamelessness, but who cared. She was only human, is it so wrong that she wanted to sneak peeks at her girlfriend's body too?

 **Kasumi:**  You want a nude?

 **Arisa:**  It's only fair

 **Arisa:**  I sent one, so you should have to

 **Arisa:**  send me one

 **Kasumi:**  so I have to do it?

 **Arisa:**  You don't especially have too

 **Arisa:**  but it's unfair if you don't

 **Arisa:**  since I sent you one.

 **Kasumi:**  hehe, Arisa is so talkative today. She must really want one

Arisa wanted to scream, but before she could do the proper thing and shut her phone, an image was sent. Arisa hurriedly opened it.

In the image, Kasumi was standing in some kind of equipment storage room. She wore nothing but an employee shirt, exposing her cock and legs to the world. Kasumi's selfie angle was straight downward, allowing Arisa to see all of her body in a vertical view while cutting out her face.

 **Kasumi:**  just for you <3

 **Kasumi:**  you like when I keep my shirt on right?

Yes, she did.

 **Kasumi:**  want more?

Kasumi sent one more, this time Arisa could see Kasumi's smiling face. This one must have been taken on a timer, as Kasumi wasn't holding a camera, but a guitar. It wasn't the Random Star, but it made Kasumi look much more professional. She was still bottomless though, making the picture erotic first, smiling guitarist second.

Arisa felt warmer than usual. She really had naked pictures of her girlfriend! Kasumi sent them pretty fast too, maybe she had already taken some of these? Whatever the case, Arisa could look at these whenever she wanted!

Suddenly there was a third picture was received. Arisa opened it and gasped.

Kasumi was completely naked and blushing hard. The guitar was strategically covering her boobs now, but the rest of her body was completely visible. The lighting had improved, and more of Kasumi's curves were on display. Her bare shoulders peeked out above the guitar, and the naked thighs and cock were very nice to look at. If Arisa wasn't feeling the heat before, she was definitely feeling it now.

 **Arisa:**  That's enough. Please don't get fired for this

 **Kasumi:**  Did you like it? :3

 **Arisa:**  They are very good. Thank you

 **Kasumi:**  Yay! If you want more just ask!

 **Kasumi:**  and tonight

 **Kasumi:**  I want you to

 **Kasumi:**  make me tasty food!

**Author's Note:**

> This was origionally two drabbles posted on Kasumicord: https://discord.gg/sNWMGhY  
> I liked it, although it's rough around the edges. I stitched them together and posted them here. Hope y'all like it.


End file.
